For many years, people have been entertained by pyrotechnic devices such as sparklers, punks and the like, particularly during patriotic holidays such as Memorial Day and the Fourth of July. In addition, many children wish to emulate adults by holding and waving sparklers and punks to show their enthusiasm.
Once thought of as something to be used only on holidays alone, sparklers are now being used in many other types of celebrations. In this regard, sparklers are now finding their way into many areas, such as weddings and parties. With an exciting show of gold sparks, the sparkler can be used indoors and outdoors and can be held by guest to form an arch or passageway through which the married couple passes. They can be used as party favors and placed beside each place setting on a table at a reception or party. They can be painted to match a color scheme or theme and even placed on a cake to produce a light show effect.
Sparklers are designed to burn over a long period of time (up to a minute) and produce extremely bright and showering light. Sparklers are often referred as “snowball sparklers” because of the ball of sparks that surround the burning portion of the sparkler.
The sparkler consists of a fuel composed of charcoal and sulfer, an oxidizer such as potassium nitrate, iron or steel powder, and a binder which can be made of sugar or starch. Once these components are mixed with water, these chemicals form a slurry which can be coated on a wire by dipping.
After the composition has dried on the wire, the sparkler is complete and ready for use. When a sparkler is ignited, it burns from the lit end down to the bottom. The fuel and oxidizer are proportioned, along with the other chemicals, resulting in a sparkler that burns slowly.
However, during this burning process the wire to which the sparkler composition is adhered can become very hot and burn the hand. In addition, the sparks emitted from the sparklers can burn the skin, particularly the tender skin of young children.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a hand held holding device in which a sparkler or other pyrotechnic device is retained to protect the skin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand held holding device having the characteristic features described above which can be reused.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hand held holding device having the characteristic features described above which is colorful and will add to the excitement and enjoyment of the user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hand held holding device having the characteristic features described above which is completely reusable, thereby being both safe and effective, as well as cost efficient.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.